Part 4: The downfall of a weapon
by boxers
Summary: The death star III is complete. The fleet have only just heard about it four years after it was complete. Tyrant is full sith, and he and Turret have a fate deciding fight.


6 years after the battle of father and son…

"Well," began Johnson in a meeting, "I have received word of the completion of an ultimate weapon. This has been completed for four years now. It has four giant blasters and could take out our entire fleet. My attack plan is simple, when we find out enough information on this weapon, destroy it, and then go for the Empire and even sith. Are there any questions?"

"One I have," said a short, red-haired, green skinned, backwards talking man, "when do I join the fleet?" He was missing and arm and an ear. Turret shot up,

"Master! What happened! Tell me!"

"Tell I will people listen must." Joda said.

"Pray tell Master Joda." Said Dolph.

"Four years ago it was. Done with completion of something terrible I heard about. Investigate I did. Into the flight four hours I was, Vorexx attacked me with a starship he did. The Force he used to get me in his cruiser. Lightsaber fight began. Attacked my wielding arm as he had 18 years ago. Destroyed my lightsaber did he. The force I used, temporarily I prevailed I did. Struck my ear and knocked me out he did. Familiar this voice was that awoke me. Dead I knew him as, Rye-Bas Kenobi. Better I did using the force. Escaped and prevailed I did." Joda explained.

"You killed my father? Joda, you knew he was not that evil." Turret said calmly, but angrily.

"Lacking in patience we are today. Calm you must remain. Done I am not. Returned to Dagobah I did, my time was over I thought I did. I found a boy there; familiar his last name was to me. Tay-Lor Kenobi. Dagobah he is safely at. Training he is. Called out to me you did, as did your father. At once flooded my ears communication did." Joda concluded.

"Do you need robotic parts?" Asked an engineer.

"Parts of robot, able to have limbs I will. Yes, parts of robot are fine." Joda answered.

"Well, follow me." He said leading him into the medical room.

"Well, free time until Master Joda feels better." Said Johnson, he held Turret back.

"Don't confront your father, please. We don't need you dead. If you confront him, warn us this time. That way we can help if you need us."

"I am going to see him today, whether you like it or not. I'm sorry captain, you guys have taught me even more in the art of Jedi, and I feel I can face him. I have excelled beyond his powers, he has ceased to learn more when I have learned more about old Jedi tricks, new Jedi tricks, sith tricks, Jedi and sith history. I have crammed my head full of knowledge, he has sat back at Emperor Palpetine's side for long enough, and I am changing him every time I see him. I have created a better lightsaber, a double-headed lightsaber. We can duel if needed. I am ready to re-confront him. I will not alert him of the fleet. I must go now." He said, he lied to his captain, he wasn't ready, and he hadn't created a lightsaber. He still had his old one. It was only to make him feel better about letting him go by himself.

"Hey Turret, if you don't come back alive, your off the fleet." Yelled Johnson as Turret turned the corner. Turret smiled and headed to his Slave II. He had upgraded it, it was now compatible to a trick that only Turret knew, force missiles, and it was compatible to other old tricks, force shields, force wave, and of course, the very well known force lightning. He had been promoted to Captain, and Joda was Vice-Captain.

On Death Star III…

"Master" Vorexx was really feeling his age today. The robotic parts giving him cramps, his usually smooth Gollum like voice was now scratchy rough, he seemed to be coughing. He had been given a disease as a test. They would find a cure; it will be done in just a few hours. "My apprentice has proved him self as sith knight. And, our lasers now have enough power to fire again. We missed last time as you know."

"Thank you. Now go away my young apprentice." Palpetine sounded more and more like his grandfather everyday.

"Master," began Tyrant as he entered, "I have returned. We must duel for a final judging. If I can temporarily get you down, I am sith officially." He had his lightsaber ignited before he finished his sentence. Vorexx ignited his white lightsaber, and struck. They had a grueling fight. It had gone on for more than thirty minutes. Yes, Tyrant did prove victorious, and was now dubbed sith. Vorexx was called into the medical lab for the cure. And as this went on, Turret secretly landed on the Death Star III. He was not going to find his father, but his unknown brother. Turret walked for several minutes, the Death Star III was like a maze, dead ends everywhere.  
After fighting off several storm troopers, he found the room in which his brother was. Unbeknownst to Turret, Palpetine was also in there.

Tyrant looked on his brother as if he was an alien. Tyrant wore black cloak, black shoes, black everything. He wore a red bandanna around his left leg, symbolizing he was sith Storm Trooper. He would not stand as a right or left hand man to Palpetine until he was a master. He must be a worthy Storm Trooper first.

"Brother, nice to see you here, on my training grounds. But, you were not invited, what a rude Jedi you have become. Perhaps you should die." Tyrant teased.

"Maybe it is you that should die. You have no right to call me brother, I haven't a brother." Turret replied.

"Use the force, it is true." Said Tyrant. Then, before Turret could do anything, Tyrant ignited his red lightsaber, and struck his younger brother. Turret did a force shield immediately. When he had another defense, he blocked his attack with a lightsaber, dropping his shield. They began flinging lightsabers everywhere. When they collided, it looked as if Christmas, green and red lights. They were jumping and swinging at each other, not even knowing that their father was watching. It brought a tear to his eye to see his young apprentice fall to his knees… dead. He ignited his lightsaber and charged at his son. The test had failed, apparently Vorexx could not train his child with out affection for him, they would resurrect Tyrant by cloning him, re-set the test. And of course, give Vorexx another chance. That would not happen for a while. Not for another story. And of course back to the story.

"You killed your brother, my son, my apprentice. I will do unto you just that." He began attacking wildly, igniting both blades couldn't stop Turret. Turret had learned every trick there is about the force. You couldn't defeat him if you tried. Of cource, his father was just as open; he began learning new tricks, which is after his son defeated him. Not killed, just defeated him.

He flew away in his Slave II, hoping that the evacuation had begun; the fleet was already heading towards the Death Star III. The Death Star began firing everywhere. Missing most of the ships. Everybody was blasting each other every which way. It took several moments to find a weak point. Which is where they punch a hole in the shield to find the shield generator. It took them several attempts to do this.

"Alright, begin circling the Death Star III. We will find the next shield generator. Remember, don't cease fire." Commanded Admiral Johnson. The Death Star had several small turrets planted so no one could stop firing until the turrets were blown all to bits. This of course left a death toll of twelve, but it was all worth it when a fleet of 1000 was fighting to save an entire universe.

They circled it twenty times before they found the third generator and destroyed it. It took a total of two hundred circles to find all ten of the generators. When all ten were destroyed, they began evacuation. It took them rotation of twenty more time to find the hold in which an X-Wing could enter to destroy the main power source of the Death Star III. Inside was the heating area for which the giant lasers heat and shoot, Joda would have to be quick, judging by the firing intervals, he had five minutes to blow this thing up or all will be lost.

"Entering the hole I am." He said piloting himself into the hole."

"You be careful, Master Joda." Said Turret continuing to destroy turrets along Death Star III.

"In the hole I am." Joda said keeping an update with his fleet. All four lasers began to glow.

"Master, we are beginning to fly away, hurry, the lasers are heating up." Warned Turret. They were almost gone when the Death Star was gone. Everyone had the deception in their mind that Joda was gone. Not able to believe that everyone he knew wad dying, Turret decided to go to Dagobah, to see if the young Tay-Lor wad doing okay. When he landed he got a big surprise.

"Dead you thought I was. Well, this has become a holy place for ghosts. For instance, Mace Windu, Anikan Skywalker, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and of cource, Rye-Bas, training his son he has been. My time is near young apprentice. Leave, let others believe I am dead so no one will mourn later, I died fighting. I will see you soon young apprentice. Enjoy the rest of your life." Joda gave tips of advice. If no one knew he was alive, they would presume him dead, but none will be saddened in the future when he really does cease to be among the living.

"Yes master. I will see you again."

On a shuttle…

"The cloning of your son will be done in a few years." Explained the engineer. Vorexx nodded, then cringed as he was being given a new arm. Obviously, the Death Star III's destruction merely slowed the sith, but not enough. They have already begun a plan to destroy the rebels. It will be more successful than the Death Star. And the future will be unfolded for the dark side soon.


End file.
